


Eventually, all men fall

by Eyebrows_Of_Erwin



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Flash is himself thank god, Green Lantern will sorta be an ass but only towards Bats, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, POV mostly Bruce Wayne, Tags May Change, The ships are platonic, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrows_Of_Erwin/pseuds/Eyebrows_Of_Erwin
Summary: The battle was theirs, they had won, but why, why did the world always have a tendency to dash their hopes when it had given them so much of it. How had it turned bad so quickly? No, they hadn't planned on possibly losing one of their own but then again, it was the Justice League.





	1. Insanity is like Gravity, all it takes is a little push

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing a fan fiction about the Justice League and the DC character's themselves so i will probably be waaaaay off the mark with this one and yeah, i know about 65% of you don't even read this but whatever I do the same thing.

_-Metropolis, March 16, 8:07 am, year unspecified-_

 

No one in Metropolis got sleep that night. Not even the people in the neighbouring cities had a good amount of shut-eye. Every news channel across the eastern side of the States was broadcasting one thing and one thing only.

  That night, the invasion had begun. Hundreds, thousands of them clouded the sky. Nasty looking beings with one purpose, to serve their lord Darkseid. The Justice League had fought him once and succeeded, emerging victorious from the battle but they could never forget the countless lives that had been lost in the process. This time was different though... we... we weren't prepared for the cost-

 

_-The Watch Tower, just a few hours earlier-_

 

"Watch Tower to Superman, do you read me?" There was a brief moment of silence before the faint buzzing of the comm link filled Bruce's ears.

"Hear you loud and clear Bruce, give me a status report." Things had been going smoothly all around the globe. There weren't any killer clowns on the loose, no evil billionaire scientists trying to kill Superman, hell all the calls the League had been getting were small tasks that the fire department and the police could handle but the League just had to be sure. There is always a calm before a storm.

"I'm getting unusual readings from Metropolis, it looks like someone is trying to boom tube their way straight to Metropolis, the electromagnetic waves are coming off in pulses. This tube is made to bring more than one body at a time. " An uneasy feeling settled in Bruce's stomach, or maybe it was already there but he didn't notice it before. Had he become too relaxed? No, the Batman always had a plan, he was always ready. He _knew_ the peace would never last it was just a matter of when. "I'm sending you the coordinates now, go check it out, Green lantern and Cyborg will arrive as your back-up." 

"Alright, I'll contact you as soon as we find out what's going on." And with that the transmission ended, only the slight hum of the computer in front of him accompanied his presence. The feeling in his gut never went away, it was there... lurking, a constant reminder that if something went wrong that it would be his fault. There was something bigger coming, he could-

"I thought I'd find you in here, isn't Barry supposed to be on watch duty?" Like a blink of an eye Bruce was brought out of his thoughts and back into reality. He turned around only for his eyes to meet another pair of blue ones. The voice perfectly fit the woman.

"I took over command, he was doing a sloppy job anyway." He grumbled, taking a step towards the woman in the doorway. "Now might I ask what a Princess like you is still doing here on the Tower, isn't past your bedtime sweetheart?" Bruce remarked in a slightly sarcastic tone but in reality, Diana should have gone home almost 3 hours ago. She had done her share of the week.

"I was waiting on you batboy, didn't Alfred ever tell you it's impolite to keep a woman waiting?" Diana crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow, standing face to face with Bruce. 

"Yes, but from what I know criminals don't wait for anyone, not even for a princess,  _princess._ " A smirk made its way across Bruce's face before disappearing when they received a live video transmission from Cyborg.

"B, I think you need to see this..." His voice sounded concerned, probably even fearful of what he was showing Batman and Wonder Woman. The Screen lit up as a building toppled down, a large cloud of dust taking it's place where it once stood. In the distance Superman could be seen fighting off Parademons but to no avail, more just kept coming, one after another just swarming the man of steel. Green Latern was focused on evacuating Metropolis but the damned News Channels and Journalists wouldn't leave the city.

"I thought we got rid of Darkseid, how was he able to return to Earth?" Green Lantern had cut into the transmission, terrified screams of those unaware of what was happening accompanied his presence in the link.

"Nothing lasts forever, he was bound to find his way back" Bruce pulled up a screen of all the available Leaguers within the vicinity of Metropolis. Flash, Shazam, and Aquaman. Seriously? What? Were all the other leaguers sleeping? This is a joke right? He sighed "They'll have to do, Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, rendezvous with the others in Metropolis, Wonder Woman and I will be there shortly." He looked at Diana, already seeing the warrior spirit in her eyes. He only wished she saw the same in him. 

 It didn't take them long to reach Metropolis but with every passing minute Bruce felt the dread inside of him build up. 'Why is Darkseid here? He's already failed once at trying to take over the planet, why waste his time trying again?' Batman looked around the chaotic city, reminding him much of his own city. It shouldn't look like   this,  _Metropolis_ shouldn't look like this. Yet it does. He shook his head, now's not the time for that. Around him were Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Shazam, they were missing one member.

"Where's Super-" As if right on cue Superman came crashing down above them, hitting the asphalt with a loud crackling sound.

"Found him!" Shazam shouted, pointing to the Alien as he got to his feet. The others simply sighed and shook their heads, except for flash who willing let out a statement about how Superman always knew how to make an entrance when he  _crashed_ a party, which earned him monitor duty for a week.

"Cyborg, have you found the source of what is keeping that tube open?" Something flew over their heads, hitting the ground only a couple of feet away from them causing an explosion to occur forcing them to brace themselves. None of them were harmed, thankfully. "We don't have time to waste, Superman, Green Latern and Wonder Woman try and locate Darkseid if you find him engage immediately. Cyborg and I will find a way to close the boom tube. Aquaman and Shazam, act as a safe-guard for Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Latern. Don't even let one of those Parademons go near them."

They each split up into their assigned groups, each doing their job effortlessly. This was their life, their planet. This was the air they breathed and without it they would die. Not even for a second could they rest. Maybe that's why things went wrong. After all, he is just a man.

 

 **-To** **Be Continued-**


	2. Only the ones who know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I plan to make each chapter atleast 2000 or more words long, if not oh well. The first chapter was kind of like a backstory so that I have a feeling of what I want to write.

_-Metropolis, March 16, 5:36 am, year unspecified-_

Everything hurt. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Every time his chest rose it was like someone had cut through his lung, well he wasn't way off the mark. Bruce was buried underneath a mountain of rumble of what used to be a Wayne Building. He actually thought it was kind of funny, his own building would be his end. Only a few seconds ago was he above the ground helping the League fight off Darkseid and now, he was stuck, bleeding out profusely from the puncture wound he had. What seemed to be a large metal beam had cut through him, pinning him down. How he was still alive or even conscious was a mystery, even to him.

He had saved the boy, the one who was too scared to move out of the way as the Wayne building toppled over. The boy looked about eight, scrawny with unkempted hair. Bruce could tell he was a run away. Right now though, he held the boy in his arms protectively as he shielded him with his body. That's probably why the boy barely had no more than few bruises on him, Bruce had taken most of the damage. Almost as if his body had just realized he was dying, his legs turned cold, all the feeling leaving his body and his heart began to slow. The darkness was consuming him, how welcoming it was. Although if it hadn't been for the boy wriggling around a bit Bruce might have slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mnmm... h-hey... Batman... Batman w-wake up!" Fear clouded the boy's voice as he began to panic, his breathing becoming rapid and laborious. "Batman...  _please..."_

Bruce opened his eyes and stared right into the boys large hazel ones. They were red and puffy, with tear stains rolling down the sides of his cheeks. Batman breathed in sharply as another wave of pain went through his chest. "Don't... worry, they'll come" The man forced a pained smile, he might not make it out of this but the boy will. The boy just stared at him, sorrow and fear filling his eyes.

"Whats... What's your name?..." He had to keep talking in order to stay conscious but it hurt like hell to breathe. The boy sucked in a shaky breath, looking at the man.

"Michael... M-my name is Michael Flynn" Bruce let out a grunt, his vision already becoming black. 

"Good, this is... good. Now... Agh- Michael I need you to do me a-a favor okay?" Michael nodded as he wiped his tears away. "I-I need you to grab my belt and pull out a small transceiver, it looks like a phone" Almost as if Michael knew where the transceiver was he pulled it out like magic. Bruce told him that if he pressed the button at the bottom that it would send a call for help but he already knew that the League was at his location and that he was already beyond saving. The call for help was for the boy. Atleast... now... He could close his eyes.

 

_-Above Metropolis, the exact moment when the Wayne building fell-_

 

 The Wayne building, one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis had fallen. Hopefully Bruce wouldn't be to mad about that, after all he could just build another. The sound of the large building colliding with the ground below it filled everyone's ears, but what the other leaguers couldn't hear Superman could. The leaguers simply saw it for what it was, just another evacuated building falling to the ground in a mound of rubble. It was nothing new to them, after countless of battles they couldn't help but wreck a few buildings here and there. The sound, the sound of flesh and kevlar being torn was what set Superman off. He knew exactly who that was, it was only a matter if the person had managed to survive. 

 _'_ _Bruce... no...'_

"Batman is in trouble! Wonder Woman, come with me! We have to save batman!" Superman swooped down, Wonder Woman tailing him as they landed on the ground, just a few feet away from the rubble. 

"No... it... It can't be" Diana said, barely above a whisper. Everyone in the League knew that Batman and Diana had something going on, though neither of them acted on it, using the excuse that they didn't have time for a relationship so they simply remained friends.

"Not yet Diana, I can still hear his heart beat but it's growing weaker by the second- there's another heartbeat, this one much quicker and frantic. Diana help me look for a way to lift up the rubble without causing any more of it to fall on them." Superman hovered around the rubble, using his x-ray vision to see if there was a safe opening. Diana helped by clearing some of the smaller pieces of rubble above them. Just then A ray of green energy surrounded the rubble, keeping it from caving in. 

"Glad I could join the party, what's the situation?" Green Lantern floated down to them, managing to keep the green shield up.

"Batman is trapped underneath with a child, we have to get them out. How long can you keep that shield up?" Superman questioned, earning him a slightly offended look from Green Latern.

"I can keep this up for as long as you like Supes, just who do you think I-" Latern was cut off by Superman already lifting the rubble.

"Good, keep that shield up until we get both of them out. " Superman commanded, throwing the rubble to the side as he dug deeper into the mess, Wonder Woman also helping by supporting any unstable slabs of cement. Superman could hear the blood rushing to his ears as he continued to work, almost blocking out the sound of Bruce's heart beat. His hands were becoming stained with blood, but not with his own. He saw him. His black cape soaked in a dark, crimson color. A metal beam went through batman's body, it was almost a miracle how Batman has managed to survive. And there, just underneath him was a boy, small and fragile, clinging to the body of Batman. 

"Bruce! Bruce can you hear me!? Wonder Woman give me a hand!" The man of steel shouted, pulling Bruce out as gently as possible. His suit wasn't the glorious black it usually was, it was black, stained in red. A color that didn't belong. The boy seemed unharmed, except for a couple of cuts and bruises. Superman ordered Diana to take the boy somewhere safe, not wanting either of them to see what was happening.

"Come on Bruce, I know you can hear me just... just stay with me okay you'll be alright" He lied. Bruce obviously wasn't going to be alright and Clark knew it, Bruce did too he supposed. Clark didn't even realize when Green Latern had landed by his side along with Shazam and Flash.

"Oh crap what the hell happened to Bats. Shit that doesn't look good" Flash gave a worried glance down at Batman before closing his eyes, forcing the bile back down into his stomach. 

"Is... is he... no he's Batman he can't just-" Green Latern cut himself off, looking down at the mangled body of the bat. Bruce was an asshole, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't care for the League. "You  _bastard!_ You can't just leave like this after all the crap we've been through! You've survived way worse than this and this is the time you decided to just give up!? Bull-" Superman placed a hand on Lantern's shoulder, causing all the anger to subside and turn into sorrow and pain. 

Shazam grew restless, there was no way he was letting Batman die, hell the man wasn't even dead yet according to Superman but they were already mourning. Probably thought it was a lost cause, already accepting the inevitable. Bullcrap. Shazam pushed the rest of the leaguers away from Batman, kneeling down and placing his hands on his chest. All the Batman needed was a jumpstart.

"Wait what are you-" 

 

**_"S_ HAZAM!"**

 

 

\--

 

And just like that. Batman took a breath of air, coughing up blood in the process but that was enough for all of the tension in the area to dissappear. It was like the man had been breathing for them. Atleast now the League knew, that they still had enough time. 

 

**-To Be Continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm such a basic person with no real creativity, God I'm such a failure why am i like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 in the morning so it is rushed okay? This is just a little preview i guess idk If you guys don't like It then I won't write a second chapter.


End file.
